


underhighs low budget cousin with horrible writing.

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, and hurt them more, healing fic, not a happy fic, this is what happens when yiu hurt someone, trigger past memories, you can scar them for life.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: a horrid 1 am writing.based off a roleplay.enjoy.chico is a 17 year old and coffee is a 16 year old.both are skeletons. coffee has wings. chicos a jock(normally) and coffees a nerd(normally). after a very tramatic few accidents chico is left severely damaged not only physically but mentally. lets see one of these horrible moments where a certain mr,wickens goes too far.





	underhighs low budget cousin with horrible writing.

a small skeleton dressed in heavy brown clothes stumbled behind what used to be his nerd. the incident had caused him meny issues. his heart fluttered and his soul stuttered. his flashbacks horrible and offten he went without sleeping for days. 

 his hands held the others coat tightly hiding under his wing. chico cried as someone bumped him. coffee the much larger skeleton with bird wing tucked the other closer closing him into the wing. chico was never away from coffees side exept for one class where a very rude teacher would seperate them throwing  chico out into the hall. 

he never gave into chicos sobs and screams. no student was allowed to open the door for him. meny times he passed out or had a small seizeure. no one unlocks the door from the outside. chicos healing was extreamly slowed by this particularly cruel teacher.

 chico refused to let go of coffee this time. he was clingy and annoying alot of the time but he had every right to be.  chico was begging for help. he was screaming for it. coffee stood up finally and broke the teachers knee. 

both were expelled. chico is crying and shaking badly him trying to not have a seizure in the principles office as they explain whats been happening and why chico has been clinging to coffee for the last few weeks. he was so paranoid and so crazied. coffee was petting his head and holding him close.

 chico only cried when the principle reached out to him eyes flickering. coffee growls lowly. chico calms once the older man stops reaching for him. chicos bruised neck was barely healed. his hips would never be the same from being crushed.

<==========================>

chicos eyes are wide and bright brown. hes whimpering slightly as he wanders through the halls.   
coffee had sent him to retreive their stuff. 

some of his old friends walk up to him faces frowning and eyebrows scrunched up in worry. "yo. whats wrong? whats been goin on?" "i...bad...something..bad..happen...me...hurt.." they all are much bigger the  him and he runs away still much faster then his friends they are worried for their little pitbull buddy chico.

chico stumbles back into the office and coffee hears his wirey voice echo his name insanely. coffee wastes no time to rush out and wrap the other in his wings and rub his shoulders. its taking all his effort not to take the boy wispering his name as if its his only lifeline right there. 

chico was clinging and crying-his issues had kicked up and his old friends looking worried and outta breath caught up. "whats... up.. with.. lil..chico?... hufff...." chico is crying and blabering softly. coffee doesnt trust these boys but they knew chico and if they could keep people off him, then trusting them so be it. 

'chico was almost raoed and tourtured had i not been there." chicos brown eyes peared from the darkness of the wings. bright eyes look at all 4 boys who wince seeing their friend... so hurt.

chicos mind had had enough and the choking noise of his made everyone sick as they watched him seize up and begin to spittle. he held onto coffee who was tearing up himself. coffee could only cry as the smaller twitched and thrashed falling onto coffees arms. coffee took tissuees and papertowel to wipe the bloody snot spittal and foam from the tiny sweethearts face. 

chico was cupped to coffees chest who let his soul shine. the sickness that cause his lusty tendencies had fallen as his self control went up. he couldent afford little mistakes or touching the others wrong. chicos soul appeared without quesion to the others soul. 

chicos soul was scarred and torn. green and purple scars rested on a light brown monster soul. chico was crying in his sleep but his poor soul. everyone but coffee winced and had to double over from the feeling of chico's souls SCREAMING. coffee looked at chico like he felt this too offten.


End file.
